User blog:EnderDragonCrystal/MCSM The Prequel Chapter 4: Onward into chaos. (FULL EPISODE.)
Somewhere far away from the canyon... "UGGGGGGGGH, the people are not dying quick enough! I need to speed up the deaths somehow or else I will have to let people go free!" Hadrian shouted "BAWK" Polly squaked, not daring to mimic him. "Hadrian, you can't just speed up death, people aren't toys you know..." A Woman said to him. "You stay out of this, or I will EXILE you." Hadrian warned. Hadrian thought for a little bit, then realized he had the PERFECT way to wipe all the other competitors out... "MEVIA! Release the DEVILS." Hadrian demanded. "The DEVILS??? Hadrian they are too dangerous, if they go out of control, there's no telling what they could do! They might kill US!" A Man said in protest. "I don't care who they kill! As long as they wipe out every competitor on the useless arena!" He shouted. Mevia then walked over to a small control panel which read: HOLDING CELL OF "THE DEVILS." OPEN AT OWN RISK. SAFETY WILL STRONGLY BE REDUCED. Mevia pulled a lever, and the sound of redstone clicks and crashes were heard, then out from their cells, in the walls of where the competitors collected their weapons, the Devils emerged, there were 2 of them, they had not seen the outside world in so long, but they figured that the giant doorway leading to a graveyard full of dinosaur bones was the way out. "Now go my pets! Go and have your long awaited banquet!" Hadrian shouted. "BAWK Banquet!" Polly squaked. As soon as the Devils emerged into the graveyard, they roared at an ear splitting volume, their roars were so loud that it could be heard miles away! And it was... Meanwhile, 50 miles away from the Devils... Order closed her eyes as she fell further into the canyon, knowing that she would die of severe fall damage as soon as she hit the ground, she and the others would be doomed to work in The Mines for whatever was left of their lives... She could her team yelling already, perhaps their horrible reunition would not be too far away... Then Order opened her eyes, she was floating! "Wait, did I die? Is this what the aether looks like?" She asked. Then she realized there was something tight that was coiled around her, she thought it was a snake at first, but then she realized, she had not died, nobody had died, the canyon was full of extremely sturdy vines! She was still several hundred feet in the air though, if she or anybody else slipped out of the vines, they would die. "Wait? Where's my sword?" She asked, extremely worried. Then she saw it, at the bottom of the canyon, her sword was stuck in the dirt. "Awww what's wrong? Can brave little Ordy not find her sword?" A familiar voice asked. "Sebastian????" She said, worried. "Since you have no sword, and I do, let's just say, if the fall from the canyon doesn't kill you, the sword through you will..." He growled. He then started swinging the vines he was tangled in, he then swung his sword at her, attempting to slash her. The only thing she could do was swerve away from him, she wouldn't last long up there with him. Down below, the other members of Order and Sebastains team were still fighting. Georgia, Becky, Jesse, and Peace where fighting 4 of his teammates on the Brachiosaurus skull, which was still hanging in the air due to vines that had tangled in its eye sockets. Ender, Ocelot, The Lever, and YouTube were either attempting to figure out a way to safely get down, or where fighting a member of Sebastian's team. Ender was locked in a sword fight with Sebastain's right hand man, they had both fallen into the same vine cluster. "I won't let you win!" Ender yelled. "You don't have a choice, once Sebastian kills that girl, you will have no chance against us!" He responded. Ender then looked up, and saw Order defencelesly trying to avoid Sebastian's sword. It was either he kept the battle going, or he helped his friend. Ender did the right thing, he then socked Sebastian's right hand man in the mouth, got out his iron sword, to go with his Diamond sword, he would need it to get up to Order. Ender then jumped out of the vine cluster, and just before he fell into the canyon, he stabbed his swords into the wall, he did it as fast as he could, but he was taking a long time, and he wouldn't be able to hold on forever. "Do these guys ever give up?" Peace asked. "I would say no, but that guy that Ender just punched seems to have given up." Georgia responded. How was she fighting with no weapon you may ask? She had one, she took the diamond sword from the guy she killed with a skull. "Just... Keep... Fighting... *WHEEZE*" Becky coughed before collapsing, she lost so much energy during the battle. "GREAT! Now we're outnumbered." Jesse grumbled. "Eh, I think we can handle these guys." Peace responded. Meanwhile, Order was still struggling to keep away from Sebastian's sword. "You really are hopeless when you have no weapon to rely on? How weak, just like your team." Sebastian scoffed. That was the straw that broke the Llama's back. Order then smacked Sebastain extremely hard in the face. "NOBODY INSULTS ME OR MY TEAM." She shouted. Sebastian then stood up in the vines, he was preparing to jump up and kill Order. She braced herself. Then, Ender grabbed Sebastain by the Left foot, just before he could attack her. All 3 of them then fell into the canyon, screaming. "GUYS! Look!" Peace shouted. Becky, Jesse, and Georgia looked up to see the 3 falling towards the skull. The members of Sebastain's team had fallen asleep due to being tired out, so the 4 waited for Ender and Order to come their way. They landed on the skull, Sebastian would have too, but Peace kicked him off before he even set foot on the skull, leaving him to fall to his death, he also knocked his right hand man and another member of his team off of their vine clusters, leaving them to fall into the depths of the canyon. "Are you guys alright?" Peace asked. "I'm fine, just a little strained by the vines." Order replied. "What about the other 3? How are they going to get up?" Ender asked. "I think they found some Ender pearls in some dudes pocket." Becky replied. She was right, Ocelot, YouTube, and The Lever had then teleported up onto the skull. They were all safe. "Alright, but how are we going to get down?" The Lever asked with a panicked tone. "Well, I realized that if we cut one of those short vines holding this thing up, those 2 longer vines should be able to stop the skull from smashing on the canyon floor and killing us all." Ocelot responded. So, YouTube got her sword out, and was ready to cut the vine. "Is everyone secured?" Ocelot asked. "Mmmm hmmm." Everyone replied. They had no choice but to harness themselves onto the skull with some rope that was in Ender's inventory, they couldn't risk somebody falling off the skull. "Alright, CUT THE VINE!" Ocelot shouted. YouTube then cut the vine, and the skull went plummeting down, everybody screamed as they went down, then the skull stopped. "Okay guys, everything is good, we can get off this skull now." Ender said. They al jumped off it, it was less than a foot off of the ground, spiders and silverfish were crawling amongst the canyon floor, eating whatever they could find. And as with all the other places in the arena, it was covered with dead skeletons, although this time there were some, strange ones... Human ones... Order walked over to her sword and pulled it from the dirt, then when she looked up, she screamed. In front of her, there was a skeleton of a human with one eye in the centre of his face, 2 horns like a demon, and a spider like body. "Relax Order, it's just a skeleton!" The Lever said to her. "I know that, it's just, that skeleton freaked me out." She responded. "Welp, I guess we had better get going, all the remaining members of Sebastian's team are tangled up in those vines." Ocelot suggested. "Yeah, probably a good idea." Georgia replied. So they left, they intended to get as far away from the canyon as possible, after all, they had no idea if Sebastian and his other 2 teammates were still alive... Then they heard an ear splitting roar in the distance... To be continued... Category:Blog posts